1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to food slicing, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved food slicer adapter arranged to interfit within a feed hopper to diametrically reduce a feed diameter to accommodate foods of smaller cross-sectional areas, such as peppers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food slicers of various types is well known in the prior art. Particularly in the slicing of various vegetables, such as lettuce and cabbage, a food slicing machine is provided formed with a series of hoppers overlying rotating blades. However, when attempting to slice foods of smaller cross-sectional areas, such as green peppers and the like as compared to lettuce heads for example, the feed hoppers are of a diameter to effect undesirable slicing due to the diminished cross-sectional area relative to the feed hopper cross-sectional area. In this vein, the instant invention attempts to provide an adapter to effectively direct food in a desired orientation relative to the rotating blades. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,023 to Bringard, et al., illustrating a rotary blade cutting arrangement relative to food hoppers utilized in a conventional vegetable cutting arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,319 to Taniyama sets forth a vegetable cutter arrangement utilizing a grid pattern of slicers with an overlying pivoted member to direct foods past the slicer blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,388 to Sullivan, et al., sets forth a pizza dough perforating device wherein a dough member is directed past cooperating rotating blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,084 to Gomez sets forth a cookie machine formed with forming and cutting apparatus for the creation of cookie arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,904 to Rayment provides a food cutter wherein strips are cut by means of reciprocating blades mounted orthogonally relative to potato portions being directed relative to the blades.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved food slicer adapter arrangement to enable orientation and preslicing of various vegetables, such as peppers, of diminished cross-sectional area relative to larger cross-sectional area vegetables, such as cabbage and lettuce heads, within a vegetable cutting arrangement.